FT Choose Your Date! YouXBoy
by Ootori1459
Summary: When your best friend drags you out to Magnolia's infamous red-light district, only crazy things can follow... including a wild mixer AKA drinking session, a fancy "love motel", and the Jiggle Butt Gang! Although all the stories in this collection start the same way, each individual story leads to different scenarios and endings, depending on which FT character you run into! 6 guys
1. Chapter 1

Title: **FT Choose Your Date! GIRLS ONLY**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Fairy Tail  
Author: Ootori1459  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Published: 04-19-14, Updated: 11-18-15  
Chapters: 11, Words: 9,720

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**Hey guys! This is my newest fanfic~ To sum it up, it's like an FT otome, but without any real interaction. The story starts by having your best friend drag you out to the infamous Magnolia red light district, where you meet one of 6 guys... This collection of stories basically shows what would happen if you run into whom! The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me).**_

_***NEW* Ichiya is an option too. For the sake of all things parfum.**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**This is just the short introduction.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It is late afternoon in Fiore. You flop onto your bed, bored out of your mind.

Suddenly your phone rings. You groan. Sighing, you pick it up, lying on your back on your bed.

"Yaahh, who is this?" you yawn.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" bellows the voice on the other side.

You wince. "Um, who are you?"

"Look out your window."

You pull yourself off your bed and stick your head out of the window. Your best friend stands on the street, right under your 2nd-story window.

"What the heck," you mutter, staring down at your friend's cheerful figure.

"Geez, you're still in your pajamas? It's already 3 in the afternoon! Get dressed and get down here as soon as possible." Your best friend hangs up without waiting for you to answer.

Sighing, you throw on a tank top and jean shorts, run a comb through your hair, and hurry downstairs.

The moment you open the door, the heat slams you full on the face.

"So freaking hot," you mutter.

"I know, right? That's why we're gonna party this night away!" giggles your best friend.

"Wha-?!" You protest, but she grabs your wrist and drags you away...

* * *

Twenty minutes later, you arrive in the Magnolia downtown district.

Or more specifically, the Magnolia red light district.

"We're here! Welcome to what I call the Fun-time District!" your best friend announces excitedly. "Guess what we're doing tonight?"

"Um... shopping?" you guess lamely, a little unnerved by the guys who are staring at you and the girls who are glaring at you as they pass by.

"Nope! A mixer!" she squeals. "I set it up with a few guys that I bumped into yesterday. I've got some of our friends to come too, so that there'll be an even number of guys and girls. They'll be meeting us at the meeting place."

"Waiiit a sec. Don't you have a boyfriend?" you raise your eyebrow at your ecstatic friend.

"You mean the dark-haired college student? I ditched him."

"I thought he was a high school student?!"

"Oh, I dumped _that_ guy ages ago. Now I'm single and looking for another adventure!" she sings happily.

"...So where are we meeting them?" Despite the fact that your friend dragged you into this, you were getting a little excited... although you'd never admit it, of course.

"Over at this sweeeet karaoke place I found the other day. Come on!"

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

* * *

**Okay, decision time! Who is your FT crush? Once you've chosen, choose the appropriate chapter to continue the story. BTW this isn't an interactive story, but a collection of stories that show what would happen if you run into different characters! Imagining scenarios and stories about the characters' interesting lives, and putting those imaginations into words - that's what fanfictions are about, ne?**

**Natsu: Chapter 2**

**Gray: Chapter 3**

**Laxus: Chapter 4**

**Gajeel: Chapter 5**

**Jellal: Chapter 6**

**Lyon: Chapter 7**

***NEW* Ichiya: Chapter 8 (enjoy~~****)**


	2. Natsu (1)

**Chapter 2: Natsu (Part 1)**

* * *

_**NATSU - PART 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_**T_**his is a bit of a chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – you pick your paths and see what ending you get! But beware – I've mixed in a few bad endings... so be careful which options you pick. And yes, of course you choose your own guy ;) The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it)**_**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

**THUMP**

You walk straight into someone.

A very good-looking someone, with shocking pink hair and a long scarf. And steady dark eyes that are staring at you quizzically.

"Ah... Sorry," you stammer.

"Who the heck are you?" he says, continuing to stare.

Your cheeks grow warm as you stammer out your name awkwardly.

_Can't he just let me pass already?!_

He grinned. "That's a funny name."

_Wh-what?! Is this guy serious? That's mean!_

"Well, see ya later!" he calls, walking away before you can say anything back.

"..." You stand there until your best friend pokes you in the gut.

"Omigosh did you see him? Did you? Did you? He was soo cute!"

"Cute?!" You stammer. "He was rude!"

"Yeah, but he was still cute!" your best friend giggles.

"...Okay, I admit he was sorta cute but still..." You scowl. He _was_ pretty cute... but still, he was rude.

"Ooh, did you get his name?"

You blink. "...Oops?"

Your best friend rolls her eyes. "Oh my gosh, you'll never be able to get a boyfriend if you don't even remember to ask for details like that. Next time at least ask for his phone number! Anyway, c'mon or we'll be late for the mixer."

She pulls you through a bunch of streets and you arrive at the karaoke place.

Once inside, she pulls you down several hallways until you arrive at door #121.

"This is it!" she squeals, and whips open the door.

Inside are a couple of your female friends from school, as well as four guys.

All the guys look nice - their looks are certainly above average, but they all seem really boring... Glasses, straight faces with polite smiles and carefully combed hair. None of them are slouching. All of them are wearing suits.

"College students. Aren't they _classy_?" whispers your best friend dreamily. She hops forward and seats herself beside one of them.

You hesitate, then sit down beside her awkwardly. _This is gonna be boring,_ you think, watching your best friend flirt with one of them. _Omigosh, why did I let her drag me along with her? I could be doing so much right now... drinking lemonade while reading a book... listening to music... surfing the web... aghhhh why am I here?!_

"Can I sit here?"

A voice interrupts your complaints.

"H-huh?"

You turn to see one of the guys standing beside you. He has a well-defined face, and a slightly nerdy look - kind of cute, you admit, but a little old... and his fashion sense is lacking juuuust a teeeeny little bit... Well, like, suit's nice and all, but. Bowtie. With. Polka-dots.

"Uh, hello?" You realize he's awkwardly clutching his drink, unsure of what to do.

"Oh. Sorry," you blush, embarrassed, and move over so he can sit.

He sets his briefcase down beside him.

"What's in your case?" you probe for something to say.

"...None of your business," he says in a strange accent, glancing around at you and then to the floor.

"...Uh, would you like something to drink?" you try again.

"..." He shifts uncomfortably and pushes up his glasses with one hand, turning his head away from you.

..._Dude._

With a sigh, you glance over at your friend. She seems to have hit it off with some dude in a pinstripe suit. _Well, great for her. _

Just as you are contemplating whether you should ask for his name or if he'd be offended again, you feel a strange trembling.

_What? Am I shaking? What the he-_

"I-IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!" screams the guy beside you.

The table tilts, making glasses full of water shatter onto the floor. Your best friend screams, clutching the stripy arm of Mr. Pinstripe. Dust and debris fall from above, from the ceiling overhead. You intuitively duck to the ground and throw your arms up, protecting your head, and shut your eyes tightly. Then, just as suddenly as it came, the trembling ceases.

Tentatively, you open one eye. Then your body unfolds and you slowly stand up.

The roof is gone. To be more accurate, it's now in your clothes, on the couches, and on the floor.

A pink mass in the centre of the room coughs.

Wait. What?

Shocked, you freeze as the pink mass untangles itself from the floor, jumps up and looks around. He spies the forms of your best friend and her new honey-bunny (for some reason the two of them are giggling, obviously drunk) and shrugs.

Then he looks up to the sky, raises his arms in the air in an act of exhilaration, opens his mouth and laughs more wildly than anyone you have ever seen before. His pink hair, unhindered by the dust of the quake, stands in messy, glaring peaks. His scarf, also seemingly untouched, is wrapped taut around his neck, bouncing as he roars with violent laughter.

_Oh. My. Gosh. Isn't that the guy I bumped into earlier? What is he doing here?!_

"W-what the heck are you doing here?!" you blurt out. _Ugh, __I sound so stupid._

"Eh?" He stops laughing, drops his hands, turns and finally notices you. "Oh hi there," he says distractedly, a big grin on his face. "I've been wondering where you were. C'mon, let's go!"

Before you can protest, he picks you up bridal-style - and suddenly you lose all feelings of gravity.

"W-WHOA?!"

You strain your head down to look at your best friend, but she isn't looking up at you. Instead, she's obviously drunk, clutching the arm of one of the good-looking geek guys.

"So heavyyy," a cute little voice complains.

You crane your neck the other way to see the source of the voice and nearly let out a scream.

_A blue cat with wings?! It's carrying the pinkette?_

You're about to ask Mr. Pinkette what in flaming cheeseballs is going on when you notice you're being carried.

Bridal-style.

In said Mr. Pinkette's muscular arms.

In other words, romantically draped across his body, clutched tight against his muscular chest, hearts next to each other, beating as one.

Immediately your face turns completely red and you open your mouth to scream your daylights out but nothing comes out cuz you're distracted by that amazing jawline.

_Aghhhhh!_

Magnolia's red-light district, a rude - but cute - pink-haired stranger, and now a flying blue cat who are both trying to kidnap you bridal-style?! This day is getting weirder and weirder...

* * *

After a few minutes of flying over the city (most of which you didn't even notice because you were too busy trying to ignore the _well-toned_ chest next to you, the large, smooth hands clutched around you, and dat _fine_ face above you), the blue cat sets both of you down in a dim alley. Embarrassed but a little regretful, you hastily remove yourself from the pinkette.

There are three other figures standing nearby.

"So, Joe..." the pinkette says casually.

"It's Y/N, and what are you doing with me?!" you demand, your face turning even redder than it has been so far.

_Crap! My friend told me I should ask for his phone number this time! Wait, no, I have to find out his name first! Ughhh, how am I supposed to do that?!_ your inner voice sobs. _W-wait, no, no no. This morning he was rude to me! But agh, he's so cute..._

"Let me explain," a red-haired girl cuts in, stepping in front of me. "My name is Erza Scarlet."

You nod. It makes sense, her hair is red. But why is she wearing armour?

Ignoring your confusion, Erza continues.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, and this is Gray Fullbuster, and" - she karate-chopped the pinkie on the head - "_this idiot_ is Natsu Dragneel."

"OWW!" screamed Natsu as he fell to the floor clutching his throbbing skull.

"And I'm Happy!" adds the blue cat.

"Um... So why am I here?" you ask awkwardly, staring at Gray. _And why is he naked?_

"Well, you see, we're mages from Fairy Tail. We were on a job, but Natsu got distracted and got lost and eventually wound up bumping into _you_... which is a good thing because you're the one we're looking for!" Lucy smiles.

"...huh?" You blink.

Natsu grins and jumps up, pain forgotten, as he extends his hand towards you.

"C'mon. We're taking you to Magnolia Mansion... Lady Kasai!"

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


	3. Gray (1)

_**GRAY - PART 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_**T_**his is a bit of a chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – you pick your paths and see what ending you get! But beware – I've mixed in a few bad endings... so be careful which options you pick. And yes, of course you choose your own guy ;) The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it)**_**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

Suddenly someone grabs your arm and yanks you sideways into an alley.

"Oww, let go!" you shout, trying to pry your arm from your attacker's grip.

"Shh, stop struggling!"

"Eh?" You stop struggling. The voice doesn't sound like a bad guy.

You turn and your heart skips a beat.

In front of you stands a serious-looking young man with spiky dark hair and shorts but no top.

"U-um..."

"Aww crap, I stripped again!" he scowls. "Well anyway, just ignore that."

_How do I ignore that... _you think, but nod awkwardly.

"Uh, so anyway, you're Y/N, right?"

"How do you know my name?!" you gape. _Is this stripper some kind of stalker? Mafia maybe... Or police! Dammit, I knew I should've returned that book to the library when I was five..._

"Heh, I've got my sources," he grins. "Anyway, I need you."

"..."

"Shit that came out wrong. What I mean is, you're a high school student, right?"

"Um, yeah..."

"At Fiore High?"

"Yes, what about it?" _How the heck does he know all of this?!_

"Well, you guys have a student council there, right?"

"Yes! Why do you keep asking all these questions?!"

"Well..." He runs a hand through his hair, blushing. "Can I be your boyfriend?"

You stare at him. "What..."

"Agh, that came out wrong too... What I mean is, I'm a mage. So I sorta have these jobs, y'know? And one of them involves spying on your student council president, and for some stupid reason that stupid job offer involves me going in there and pretending to date a stupid girl in order to catch your stupid stuco prez at some stupid shit-"

"...Are you picking a fight with me?" you glare at him.

He pales. "T-that's not what I meant, I'm just saying this job is stupid, not you... A-anyway, will you let me pretend to be your boyfriend? Just for a while?"

"...Alright. Just for a while," you consent, your face growing warm.

"Awesome!"

He grins at you, and your heart skips a beat.

"By the way, I don't know your name yet," you say, avoiding his eyes.

"Fullbuster," he tells you, and you can hear the grin in his voice without seeing it. "Gray Fullbuster!"

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


	4. Laxus (1)

_**LAXUS - PART 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_**T_**his is a bit of a chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – you pick your paths and see what ending you get! But beware – I've mixed in a few bad endings... so be careful which options you pick. And yes, of course you choose your own guy ;) The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it)**_**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

**WHAM!**

You slam into someone.

"S-sorry..." you stammer, but then you freeze as you see who it is. Tall, muscular, blonde hair, a scar over one eye...

You gulp.

It's Laxus Dreyar, infamous terror of the Magnolia red-light district. He and his exclusive 3-person gang, the Raijinshuu, are well-known for being the toughest, strongest gang around - not only that, but they can use magic... Apparently the gang members are strong but can be nice. But that's just the normal members - legend has it that their leader, Laxus Dreyar, is a merciless killer who you do _not_ want to cross paths with.

Unfortunately for you, you just have.

He towers over you, a glare evident on his shadowed features.

"You picking a fight with our leader?!" bellows a girl with green attire and brown hair.

"Whoa, calm down, Ever. It was probably an accident," a guy with long green hair and a serious look says to her.

"Yeah, calm down, baby, baby, baby~" sings the third member of the gang, tongue sticking out of a mask.

You glance at Laxus, whose narrowed eyes bore through your skull. You quickly look down at the ground.

"Let's go," you hear him say, and the group of four moves away.

Heart thumping, it's not until your best friend pulls you by the arm that you begin to calm down. She seems to not have noticed your exchange with the four gangsters.

"Come on, girliee!" she squeals. "We're gonna be late for the mixer."

You swallow and nod. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Three minutes later, you arrive at the mixer. You and your best friend walk in.

You freeze. The room is dark, but you can barely make out several figures...

Before you are four male gangsters, sucking cigars and swinging bottles of sake. In the corner, two of your female friends from school are tied up and unconscious.

"Hey. It's about time you arrived," says the leader of the gangsters.

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh, this is _not_ good," your best friend says, panicking.

"I thought you said these were nice, hot guys?" you whisper to her.

"They were when I met them yesterday!" she whispers back.

"C'mon, let's play!" laughs the gangsters.

You think quickly. "On the count of three, let's run," you whisper to your friend. She nods nervously

"One, two- _three!" _you shout, and dash out into the street.

"Oh no you don't!" hollers one of the gangsters.

You hear the wind rushing at your back and try to avoid it, but it is too late. Something hard and heavy slams into the back of your head.

You are unconscious before you hit the ground.

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


	5. Gajeel (1)

_**GAJEEL - PART 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_**T_**his is a bit of a chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – you pick your paths and see what ending you get! But beware – I've mixed in a few bad endings... so be careful which options you pick. And yes, of course you choose your own guy ;) The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it)**_**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

As you walk through the streets, you suddenly bump into a tall man with long dark hair.

"S-sorry!" you apologize quickly.

The man stares down at you, scowling, and walks away.

_How rude_, you think, annoyed, but you wave it away as you follow your best friend to the mixer.

* * *

Two hours later the mixer is over. It was pretty boring - sure, the guys were kinda okay-looking but none of them really caught your attention. _Oh, well - it's better to wait for the right one than play around and get wasted,_ you think. _I'll just wait for the next mixer or something._

You say goodbye to your best friend, who is clutching the arm of one of the guys that she really liked. "Y/N, I'm gonna go have some fun with (guy's name), okay? Go home by yourself, I'm sure you'll be fine. Byee!" she sings, and soon the couple has disappeared into the crowds.

You stand on the street, wondering what to do next. Sure, this was the red-light district, but it wasn't really _that_ late at night so it wouldn't be too dangerous... right?

"Heyy, girly! Come over here!" a random drunk young man calls over to you, his face flush with sake.

_Omigosh, what a creep... I should just go home..._

You decide to hurry up and get out of there.

"Hey, you ignoring me?!" the drunk shouts.

_Uh, oh. NOT GOOD._

You duck your head and try to walk away, but suddenly there's a hand on your shoulder and you're forced to turn around. The drunk, probably in his early fifties, grins, revealing tobacco-stained teeth.

"You, li'l missy, are gonna play with me, a'right," he drawls.

He leans forward to try and kiss you.

"G-get away from me!" you hiss, struggling, but his grip is too tight.

**POW!**

Suddenly the drunk is gone, flying sideways onto the cobblestones.

You gape. _What...?_

A shadow falls over you.

"Idiot drunkard. That's what you deserve for stealing my sake," grumbles the owner of the shadow.

Slowly, you look up. And freeze.

Looming overhead is a tall man with long, messy dark hair and cold eyes. Scattered across his finely-angled face are many metal studs, covering his eyebrows, ears, and nose, even his arm. His attire is a black vest with black feathers on the shoulders, standing up as if perpetually shocked into position. The vest is sleeveless, drawing attention to his muscles. You gape openly. _How much does this dude lift?_

He notices you staring.

"You alright?" says the man in a gruff tone. He glares down at you.

"U-um, yes. Thank you," you manage to blurt out. _Why does he look so mad...?_

"See ya." He turns abruptly and begins to walk away.

"W-wait!"

He pauses and turns to meet your gaze. "Yes...?"

Your face grows warm. He was actually sort of good-looking, once you got past the scary bit. "U-um, I was wondering if I could, uh, buy you some sake to thank you," you blurt out the first thing you think of.

"...You sure?"

"Y-yes."

The stranger grins, and your heart nearly melts. "Alright, kay then. But just a warning - I'm a pretty big drinker."

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


	6. Jellal (1)

_**JELLAL - PART 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_**T_**his is a bit of a chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – you pick your paths and see what ending you get! But beware – I've mixed in a few bad endings... so be careful which options you pick. And yes, of course you choose your own guy ;) The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it)**_**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

* * *

Ten minutes later your friend has disappeared and you have absolutely no idea where you are.

_Shit..._ You look around frantically, trying to see where she went. To your right are a whole bunch of bars filled with cackling drunkards. To your left are a bunch of karaoke places, but none of them are the mixer meeting place one.

"May I help you?"

You turn around and your heart skips a beat.

Smiling awkwardly at you is a tall, handsome young man with blue hair and dark, serious eyes.

"My name is Jellal Fernandes. I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little lost. Do you need some help?" he says.

You blink. "U-um, yes please."

"Where do you live?" Jellal asks.

You pause. _I don't know him. Is it really alright to tell him where I live?_

"W-well, I-"

Suddenly Jellal's eyes widen.

"Look out!" he shouts, pulling you to the side of the street. He pushes you onto the ground.

"Oww!" you mutter, trying to get up but he pins you down.

"Stay low," he orders you, his voice suddenly stern.

"W-what's happening?!"

"Some gang is having a fight with another gang, and I'm afraid they're using arms. I could protect us with my magic, but I sort of have to keep a low profile so we'll have to escape this without magic," Jellal says seriously.

"You're a mage?!"

"Uh, yeah. Can we talk about this after we escape?"

"...Point taken. What do we do?"

"There's an alley nearby which leads to the mage guild, Fairy Tail. We have to find a way to get to that alley and get to the guild, which will be safer."

"So where is this alley?"

Jellal grimaces. "Over there." He points straight over to where most of the fighting is happening.

"Just my luck," you mutter, and sigh. "Okay. Got a plan?"

Jellal nods, getting up from the ground, and you stand up next to him. "Yup. On the count of three... run. I'll cover you. Got it?"

"..."

"One, two... _THREE!"_

The two of you bolt from your spot and dash across the street.

Unfortunately you end up bumping into one of the gangsters.

"YOU TRYIN' TA PICK A FIGHT?!" hollers the gangster, glaring at you with wild eyes.

"N-no, sorry, I'm really sorry but I seriously have to go," you stammer.

"Noo way I'm letting ya off the hook, missy!" he shouts, and attacks.

Fortunately Jellal knocks him out with an expert karate chop to the throat before he can hurt you.

"Idiot, don't stop and apologize, just keep running next time!" he scolds you. "C'mon!"

You begin running again but suddenly you slip in a puddle of sake and vomit. You shriek as you slam onto the ground.

Jellal stops running for a moment and glances at you. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... but, um, I think I've twisted my ankle," you whisper.

Jellal sighs, leans down, and picks you up... bridal style. "You're the clumsiest girl I've ever met."

Your face instantly goes red. "Sh-shut up."

Jellal laughs and continues to run while carrying you.

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


	7. Hibiki (1)

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

And bump into someone.

"Sorry!" you quickly apologize, and look up.

The person smiles, and you instantly melt.

Standing before you is a tall, handsome, finely-dressed young man with stunning blonde hair.

You stare at him for a moment before realising.

"Sorry!" you apologize again, and, blushing, are about to make your escape when he grabs your arm.

"Wait!"

You freeze. "Yes?"

He looks at you with charming eyes. "...Can you tell me where Sunny Street is?"

"...It's over there." You point in the right direction, a little shocked by how much of a gentleman he seems to be, and he smiles apologetically.

"Thank you." He is about to turn and leave when he stops and grins at you. "By the way, you're gorgeous."

Before you can say anything he turns and disappears into the crowd.

"Omigosh! Did that guy just call you gorgeous?!" Your best friend squeals excitedly, breaking into your thoughts.

"..." You blush awkwardly.

Your best friend snickers. "Still as innocent as ever. Come on, we're late for the mixer. Who knows, maybe we'll see him again later."

"Yeah, right," you reply, but your cheeks are still hot.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guy walks away slowly. His hand is still warm from where he touched your arm. He stops walking and slowly glances at his hand.

_Is this what I think it is...?_

His lips form a sly smile, oblivious to the lovestruck glances of the female passersby.

_Heh. This might be interesting._

Chuckling gently to himself, he continues on his way.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, you stand in the doorway to the karaoke room, mouth agape.

"W-what are you doing here?!"

"Hm?"

The blonde young man from earlier is sitting in front of you, legs crossed. He glances up and notices you. Suddenly he breaks into a smile. "Gorgeous!"

_What is that, my new name or something?!_

"What are you doing here?" You repeat, feeling the heat rise to your cheek.

He pouts, and once again you are drawn in by his eyes. "What, you're not happy to see me?"

"..."

Despite his looks, his actions are pretty awkward. _Does this guy think he's a host or something?_

He coughs. "Um, yeah. Well, it turns out we're both attending the same mixer."

"What?!"

"This is Sunny Street, you know..."

"No it isn't! Sunny Street is-"

"Y/N, this place actually IS Sunny Street," your best friend giggles.

"Huh?"

"You gave him the wrong information earlier," she explains.

"What? How come you didn't tell me?" you exclaim.

"Yeah, thanks to you, I had to wander around and ask three more people before getting here," the guy says, laughing casually.

You blush. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine," He smiles, and your heart thumps. "The name's Hibiki. You?"

You stammer out your name.

_His eyes are so dark... and his hair is so white. How is that even possible?_

"...okay?"

"Huh?" You blink and look up, realizing you just dazed out.

"I take that as a yes! Now come on!"

Before you know it, he has taken your hand and is dragging you outside.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me?!"

"It's a surprise! Now come on!"

He winks at you, and you forget all about refusing. Sighing and smiling at the same time, you let him lead you through the streets...

Until he stops in front of a big, tall, fancy building.

The building is giant. The walls are, strangely, pink. Sticking out on either side are large white wings.

The doors are open, and music comes pouring out from the inside. You hear the shrieking laughter of girls, accompanied by the clinking of glasses, and the coos of men.

Eyes wide and heart faint, you barely manage to stammer out the words:

"You've brought me to a love hotel?!"


	8. Ichiya (1)

**Chapter 11: Ichiya (Part 1)**

* * *

_**ICHIYA - PART 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_**T_**his is a bit of a chaotic fanfic... to sum it up, it's like an FT otome game – you pick your paths and see what ending you get! But beware – I've mixed in a few bad endings... so be careful which options you pick. And yes, of course you choose your own guy ;) The options are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lyon (sorry if your FT crush isn't in this list, if you want to suggest someone then feel free to PM me and I'll think about it)**_**_

_**PS. For those of you who are new to this, Y/N = your name :)**_

_**Just another note. I wasn't planning on doing this guy, but dude. **_

_**It's hilarious. And I've always wanted write about him anyway. Yeh, a**__**side from being funny, I sincerely hope that someone will be touched by this... my attempt at humanizing the monster people may think Ichiya is. Cuz all weirdness aside, he does say some pretty cool things once in a while. Like Parfum and Nakama. And he's funny. And FT just wouldn't be as interesting without a perverted, parfum-lovin', MEEEEHHHHN kind of MEEEEHHHHN, right?**_

_**So please read with an open heart. He can be pretty loveable if given the chance. I think.**_

_**Also, I did say I'd like to write about Ichiya but I don't know much about him. His personality, I think, is hard to get down on point... So if you think he's OC please tell me! I'd also like this to be both romantic and touching but I don't want to exclude satire or comedy so if you want it to be funnier... help meh, I want it to be funnier too.**_

_**Well, moving on...**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Your friend skips ahead and, smiling a little, you follow her forward...

**THUMP**

You slam into a firm, wide yet gentle wall. The silky sensation of cloth presses against your face... and a sweet smell wafts through your nose.

_Huh...? Where... have I smelled that scent before?_

Dazedly, you stand still, trying to place the smell. It is sweet, yet as you linger, more of the smell seeps from the fabric.

Your mind begins to form a picture.

_A dark night... tiny jewels flung into the sky... soft, damp grass tickling your arms and legs... the clinking of wine glasses from the far-off distance... a warm breeze flows through, bringing with it the scent of strawberries and cream and something that, try as you might, you just can't place._

_Mm..._

You take another whiff, sucking the air deep into your lungs.

_Smells so good..._

"Darling? Are you alright...?" a husky voice questions.

You start, choke a little and take a step back and look up.

You are instantly shocked by what you see.

Expecting a clean-shaven, perhaps even handsome man, you had breathed in that scent willingly.

But only a few seconds later you regret having been born.

Face twitching, you actually stop breathing for a moment and simply stare.

For before you stands a strange figure.

Relatively undersized for a male, but wide enough to fill the mass gap, he is not just oddly-shaped. He dons a silky white suit that is unbuttoned at least two buttons too much to reveal a fat chest. His face seems larger than life (not in the best meaning) - a stocky, angular face, a squashed triangular nose, hand-drawn-looking eyes, and a rather distinguished butt chin.

"Hmmm... It seems you are a little confused. Then," the butt chin declares, bobbing up and down. "let me dedicate to you... THE PERFUME CALLED LO-!"

*SLAP*

Flinching, you tense for a moment, thinking you have been slapped. Then you realize your sensors aren't going off at all, and that right in front of you a man has been pushed to the ground, clutching his red cheek defiantly.

Where he stood only a moment ago, your friend now stands, face dark, steam literally coming out of her ears, hands balled in fists, clutched tightly in the air.

"D-Darling, what have I done for you to loath me so?" stammers the silky-clothed man on the ground.

"SHAHT UP!" screams your friend. Quickly, she turns to you.

"Hurry. Let's go!"

She grabs your hand and pulls you away.

And surprising yourself, you find a little hint of sadness in your heart as you go.

* * *

_Darling..._ thinks the man on the ground.

He stays still on the ground, his eyes still staring forward even though they'd already disappeared.

* * *

"W-wait! Stop!" you huff, struggling to breathe.

Your friend glances back at you, hesitates, looks around, then runs a few more meters into an alleyway and lets go of your hand.

Gasping for air, you collapse against a wall.

"Don't sit on the ground. It's dirty," your friend scolds.

"Who cares," you say. "Sit down. I'm not getting up anytime soon."

"..." After a moment's decision, she sighs and sits down beside you, but not before carefully checking the ground for... germs... or whatever.

For a while, you both sit without speaking. You gulp in the air and soon, your heartbeat begins to calm.

"Hey," you begin, breaking the silence.

"Huh? What?" your friend mutters. She glances at you.

"Um. Who was that guy?"

"...Dude. Don't even go there."

"You seemed to know him."

"..."

She studies your face for a moment.

"What?"

She lets out a big, exaggerated sigh.

For a moment you think she won't tell you.

Then, "...That guy."

"Hm?"

"He's... famous. Or rather, infamous. They call him Ichi."

"Ichi?"

"Yeah. He apparently belongs to Blue Pegasus."

"WHAT?!"

You stare at her, mouth agape. "W-what, you mean _that_ Blue Pegasus? The one with all those hotties?"

She nods. "Yep."

Your mouth opens, then closes. _Dude! So he was a _mage_, of all things? And of Blue Pegasus, of all places?!_

Your friend's face turns into a frown. "Hey. Don't get any ideas," she warns, wagging a finger in the air. "I'm serious here. He's obviously a strange, creepy-looking pervert, you know. Like, gosh, are you listening to me? That suit, and that _chin!_ Girl, he's a freak!" she insists.

"He didn't seem that bad to me," you say, only half-believing yourself. Aside from the scent, he was... kind of weird.

"Are you kidding me? He's _old_ for one thing. A partier-wannabe, just pretending he's young. A total perv, I tell you."

"...Well, yeah, okay, the clothes seemed a little too young for him," you admit.

"And did you get a look at his leg hair? Bristles, everywhere. I swear he ain't human," she continued.

You giggle. "He was pretty hairy."

"Heh, I know, right? And," she added, "The way he called your name. What kind of guy calls a girl darling like that?"

_Actually, I was kind of attracted to his voice before I saw his face... I mean, his voice is kinda cool. Has this deep, mature feel to it, _you think, and feel a little shameful.

"Yeh," you nod, finding the easiest way out. "It was... strange."

She smirks. "...And worst of all - his cologne, right? It was terrible. Like rotten sewer garbage. Smelled like over-due sparkles and sweat." She shuddered.

"..." You open your mouth, but don't say anything.

_I sort of... liked that smell._

"Huh?" Your friend glances at you. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing." You work up a little smile.

She smiles back at you. Then suddenly she shrieks.

"What?! What's wrong?!" you say, panicked.

"We're late to the mixer!"

You scream as well. Ichi completely wiped from your mind, you jump up and begin to run.

* * *

**END OF PART 1**


	9. Natsu (2)

"L-Lady Kasai?" You repeat.

You stare at Natsu. What on earth is he talking about?

"You don't know who Lord Kasai is?" The dark-haired guy, Gray, speaks up.

"I know a little bit. The Kasai family is a famous rich family of nobility, who live in a mansion in our capital... Crocus. Lord Kasai is a trusted advisor to the King of Fiore, and a good person. But I don't know what that has to do with me..."

The blonde girl, Lucy, steps up. "This may come as a surprise but, you're actually the daughter of Lord Kasai and his late wife."

Your mouth falls open. _What?_

Erza nods. "Yes, that is true."

"But I'm not nobility! My parents are commoners-"

"You were adopted. Lord Kasai didn't want anyone to target you, so he and Lady Kasai sent you away. Your parents are not your biological parents; they were kind trusted servants of the Kasai Family."

"W-what... no..."

You can't believe it. All this time, they've been lying to you? You think of all the happy memories you shared with your parents - no. The people who you _thought_ were your parents. You fight back tears and look up.

"So now Lord Kasai wants to take me back?"

Erza nods again. "Yes."

"Why?"

She pauses. "This is top secret but... A while ago, Lord Kasai has fallen ill. His doctor says he might die soon, and so he sent us to find you, his only child and rightful heir to his inheritance."

"And he hired you four to find me?"

"And escort you back, yeah," Gray says.

Natsu smiles. "You're nobility. Cool."

"Yeah. Cool." You go quiet, thinking. If Lord Kasai really is your father, then what should you do?

"So are you ready to go?"

You look up, startled. Natsu is looking at you. You blush.

"Uh, where?"

"To the Kasai mansion. To see your father."

"Wait, now?!" you exclaim.

"Yep!" Natsu grinned. "Come on!"

He grabbed me by the arm. "We've got a train to catch!"

* * *

An hour later, you are sitting on a train headed to Crocus. Gray and Lucy are asleep, with Happy also snoozing on Lucy's lap, and Erza has gone to get a drink from the snack car.

*BLERGH*

You glance over at Natsu who is sitting across from you at the window seat, remembering the moment the train had departed from Magnolia Station. You had taken a seat, when suddenly Natsu turned extremely pale and dashed to the window. Ever since then, he had not left the window seat, and had been constantly throwing up. At first you had been a little shocked, but Erza, Lucy, and Gray were ignoring it and you decided it was probably a normal thing.

You shift in your seat and your foot hits a bag. Your bag, full of your belongings. Before you left, you'd persuaded them to let you grab a few things from your house - toothbrush, underwear and the like. When Natsu had volunteered to help you pack, you had instantly blushed and refused, slamming the door before he could get in. Heat rises to your cheeks, remembering the moment. Despite his initial rudeness at your first meeting, he seems to be nicer than you thought. Cute, even though he is currently getting sick out the window.

You glance at him again. He seems to be feeling a little better, and is now lightly sleeping, his face still pale.

You turn your gaze to the scenery outside. The hills and sky rolls past, the train lumbering slowly through the countryside. It is afternoon, but the days are long recently as summer has just begun, and the sun hangs high in the sky.

_So Lord Kasai is my father..._

You aren't sure how you feel about that. You do feel a little betrayed by your parents, but as you think over your memories, they have taken very good care of you and really seem to love you, adopted or not. Adoption doesn't matter when it comes to love. Still, you do feel a little sad, especially since Lady Kasai - your real mother - had died only a year ago. You never had the chance to know her, and even though you cannot mourn for her death, you mourn for the times you could have had.

But Lord Kasai is still alive. Barely.

Without thinking, your hand reaches up to touch your necklace. The pendant on it is your most prized possession. You don't remember getting it; it has just always been with you, ever since you were little. Your finger runs over the etched design on the pendant: a rose, with little etches over it that you assume are simply scratches. (the pendant looks like this - . )

"Y/N?"

You jolt up, then relax.

"Hi, Erza."

The red-haired mage is holding a tray of drinks and snacks. She sets the tray down on the table and slides into the seat next to you.

She looks straight at you. "Are you okay?"

You blink, surprised. "Yes. Just... thinking."

She nods slowly. "Must be a lot to take in all at once."

You smile. Erza is really nice. You can understand why everyone in the team listens to her, despite her occasional violence. "Yeah. I guess I'm just a little shocked. I mean... I don't know how to put it. I..."

"You're not sure who you are anymore?"

You nod.

Erza smiles. "Well, I'm sure you'll find it out again. I've only met you today but already I think you're quite a responsible and bright girl. A perfect match for Natsu," she adds.

"W-wha-?!" Your face turns bright red.

She winks. "Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been stealing glances at him all day."

"N-no, that's not it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep; we still have a few hours before we arrive in Crocus," she laughs.

Your face still burning, you close your eyes and, to your surprise, you fall asleep almost immediately.


	10. Gray (2)

_**GRAY - PART 2**_

"WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY?!"

You slam your hands over your ears. "Pipe down!"

"Sorry."

The person apologizing is your best friend from the first chapter, whose name is Mikoto. She is currently fuming because you ditched her yesterday. Of course, you didn't mean to - it was Mr. Gray Fullbuster's fault. Yep, that charming man from yesterday who seemed to belong to heaven with the rest of the angels.

Or perhaps, the other place, as he was also pretty mischievous.

At any rate, after convincing you to get hooked up with him, the two of you simply parted ways after he said he'd meet you the next day. You were so dazed that you ended up stumbling back home, and by the time you realized you were supposed to be partying with your friend, it was too late.

Unfortunately, to add to your negativity, you had realized that Mr. Fullbuster Dude hadn't explained exactly how or where you would meet. Didn't even exchange phone numbers. Jerk.

"Earth to Y/N?" Mikoto waves a hand in front of your face.

You jolt back to the present. "Uh... yeah?"

"Hello? I'm asking what you were doing yesterday? You were supposed to be partying with me, remember?"

You shrug. "If you really want to know, I was abducted by aliens and sent to a far-off planet world somewhere, saved a human boy who turned out to be the Prince of the kingdom, and got married and lived happily ever after. The only reason I'm here now is cuz an evil villain sent me back through a time travel machine-"

"Aw come on!" Mikoto protests.

"Fine. I got a boyfriend."

"You WHAT?!"

You glance around nervously. "Shh, it's no big deal! Now be quiet before the entire class hears us!" you hiss to your best friend.

Mikoto nods and lowers her voice. "Okay, I'll be quiet. But seriously, when did this happen?"

"Yesterday. Long story short, I, uh..." Your mind blanks. _What should I say? I can't just tell her the plan..._

Suddenly a voice interrupts us. "Long story short, we bumped into each other and it was love at first sight."

You jolt out of your seat. Scrambling around to face him, you are about to shout but suddenly your voice stops short.

_W-wow. He looks amazing in this school's uniform._

"Hm? What's up, Y/N?" Gray Fullbuster grins, folding his arms across his chest. "You're staring at me. Are you really that impressed?"

"Sh-shut up!" you protest, hitting him on the head to distract him from your blushing.

Mikoto giggles. "Wow. Is this your boyfriend, Y/N?"

You startle. _Oh, right... Gray's my boyfriend now. Well, fake boyfriend._

"That's right," you say, nodding. "We're, uh, dating."

"Haha. Yep. Are you Y/N's friend?" Gray say to Mikoto.

She nods. "Best Accomplices Forever. You're her boyfriend, you say, but you're wearing a uniform - you're a new student?"

Gray nods. "Yeah. I just applied this morning. They assigned me to this class, so I'll be here for a while, at any rate."

"Huh? You're not staying permanently?"

Gray shakes his head. "Nope. My family is staying in town here for business."

"Ooh, so you guys will be having a long-distance relationship after you leave, huh?" Mikoto giggles.

_Oh. Right. I guess we'll just have to make some kind of excuse when his job is done, like we broke up or something. It's not like we'll get to stay like this forever. _

Gray smiles at me. "We'll see."

Your heart nearly stops. _Wait, is he implying that we might actually...? Gah, no that'd never happen... right?_

Just as you are trying to conjure up a reply, the door to the classroom opens.

The three of you turn and look at the person coming through the door.

He is a young man, with slightly messy dark hair, and downturned eyes. The aura around him is so gloomy and depressing that it's hard not to feel depressed yourself. Although he looks like a teenager, he is dressed in a dark teacher's robe with a white toga draped over his shoulder and chest.

"Why... does the world reject me..." he mutters.

"Whoa. Isn't that...?" Gray blinks, pointing at the man.

"That's our teacher, Zeref-sensei," you say cheerfully.

"Uh, I don't think-" he begins to say, sweat forming on his temple.

"Nah, don't worry about him. He's always like that."

"That's not the issue here," Gray insists. "I'm pretty sure I've seen that guy somewhere!"

You smile. "Yeah, probably. He ditches teaching class, like, all the time. Watch - he's probably gonna do it now."

Sure enough, the teacher continues to mutter.

"I just... don't understand... why... I'm so disappointed... Dragneel..."

Gray turns pale. "Hold it, what the heck? He just said 'Dragneel'!"

"Eh? I heard him say 'I'm so disappointed, Drag Queen. He says it a lot, so the students here just think he's probably wanted to be a drag queen in his past life or something." You put a hand on his forehead. "Are you okay? You're saying a lot of weird things. Maybe it's a fever or something?"

Mikoto giggles. "Whoa, Y/N, looks like your handsome boyfriend is delusional."

"No I'm not!" Gray sighs. "Whatever, I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see anything. Your teacher's leaving, anyway."

"Hehe yep, I told you. He's supposed to be our homeroom teacher, but he always just leaves the moment he shows up," you explain with a smile. "Anyway, it's about time for math to start..."

Suddenly the intercom buzzes. "Good morning, students. Would Y/N and Gray Smith please come to Room 101? Repeat, Y/N to Room 101. Thank you."

"W-wha?!" You startle. "Why am I being called to somewhere? And where's Room 101?"

Mikoto nearly chokes on her water that she had been drinking. "Room 101?! You can't be serious!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Mikoto looks worried. "Uh, nothing. Y... you should probably hurry up and go. Good luck," she says, and quickly scampers off.

"What was that about?" Gray mutters.

"I don't know. By the way, Gray Smith? Seriously?"

He shrugs. "It was the first thing I could think of. C'mon, let's go to that Room 100 or whatever."

You nod, but for some reason, you feel anxious. He notices and takes your hand. Startled, you look up to see Gray smiling at you.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens, even though I'm just your fake boyfriend, I'll take care of you, got it?"

"G-got it," you mumble, turning your head to hide your flaming cheeks.

He laughs. "Come on."

Together, you exit the room and walk down the hallways in search of Room 101.

It is surprisingly easy to find the room.

Room 101 looks exactly like any other classroom, except it is in the clubroom section of the school. One would nearly miss it if not for the sign hanging over the door reading out its name.

Nodding at him, you lift your hand and are about to knock when suddenly the door opens and someone crashes into you.

You both fall to the floor.

Stunned, you open your eyes to see someone staring back at you.

The someone turns out to be a good-looking young boy with shocking gold hair.

Startled, you are about to say something when he gets up and holds out his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"...Uh. Yeah," you blink, staring at the hand.

"Um..." the guy looks embarrassed.

_Oh._

Blushing, you are about to take his hand when you feel someone lift you roughly onto your feet.

Gray.

The guy glances at the two of you, then retracts his hand and beams. "Wow. Is there something going on between you two?"

"Girlfriend," Gray mutters, glaring at him.

Undaunted, the blonde simply smiles warmly back at him. "Cute. Unlike you. At any rate, I suspect you are Gray Smith and the lovely young lady here is Y/N, correct?"

He beams down at you.

"Y-yes?"

"Well then, come inside. We're waiting for you."

He gestures and we walk inside.

"The Student Council is very excited to meet you."

You gasp and turn around quickly to face him. "What?!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" He smiles, and there is a dangerous glint in his eye. "I'm the Student Council President."

* * *

**END OF PART 2**


	11. Laxus (2)

_**LAXUS - PART 2**_

You awake to find yourself in a dark room.

Other than yourself, it seems to be completely empty. No windows, just a door on one wall.

The door opens and quickly you close your eyes and pretend you are asleep.

Someone walks in. "Oh... there's someone here."

Heart thumping loudly, you swallow and try to relax your breathing.

A second set of footsteps joins the first. "Another girl? Who is she, leader?"

"Dunno. It's too dark to tell, we'll have to get her out first. She doesn't seem hurt though."

Gulping, you begin to panic as the two people's footsteps move closer. You strain in anticipation for any harm, but instead someone picks you up and you are carried out of the room into a brightly-lit hallway.

As you are carried, you start to feel strange. _Those voices... they sound oddly familiar. Where have I heard them...?_

A few moments later, a cold breeze chills your exposed skin, and you realize they have carried you outside. Judging from their conversation earlier and the fact that you haven't been harmed yet, it doesn't seem like they are bad people. Tentatively, you are debating whether or not to attempt opening your eyes to see what's going on, but before you can a female voice shrieks.

"L-leader! Freed! That's the girl from today?"

"Eh?" The person carrying me speaks, confused.

It is that moment that you realize who it is.

_Oh my gosh. Don't tell me... Laxus Dreyar?!_

You are suddenly aware that he is carrying you _bridal-style. _

Instinctively, you twitch, and voice of the other guy - Freed, you assume - speaks.

"Oh, she's awake."

You inwardly sigh, hesitate, then open your eyes to see Laxus looking back at you.

Noticing you are awake, he smiles awkwardly. "Morning."

Before you can decide how to reply, he turns and looks over at the female.

"Evergreen, you said we met earlier today, but I don't remember. Who is this?"

_Wait. He seriously doesn't remember me?! _

Despite the situation, you are kind of annoyed.

Freed also shrugs. "Yeah. I don't really remember."

Evergreen sighs. "Seriously, you guys have such terrible memory. She was the girl who was trying to pick a fight with you this afternoon!"

"I wasn't trying to fight!" you blurt out before realizing that even if you hadn't before, THIS could totally start a fight instead.

"Ha!" she smirks. "Then were you trying to get his attention? He was born with pretty good looks, you know."

"W-what?! No! I was distracted! There's no way I would try to get a gang leader's attention!" you protest, your face turning red.

"BWAHAHAHAA!" A fourth person, the guy with the mask from earlier today, bursts into hysterical laughter and you realize he has been sitting on a tree branch above your head all along. "Baaaaby! Didya hear that? The lady just rejected you, leader!"

"S-shut up!" Laxus, to your amazement, actually blushes.

"Are you... blushing?" you ask in awe.

"..." Laxus clears his throat. "Uh, you don't look like you're hurt or anything, so why don't you walk by yourself," he mutters.

He gently but quickly lowers you to the ground and turns away.

"Hehe." Evergreen grins. She turns to you. "Looks like he likes ya?"

You stare at her. "Um." You think quickly and change the subject. "Uh, aren't you guys all gangsters or whatever?"

She smiles. "That's right. We're the famous Raijinshuu."

_Yeah. Crap._

"Soo, you must be wonderin' what we're all doing here, babe?"

"That's Bickslow," Evergreen explains. "I'm Evergreen, that guy's Freed, and our leader is Laxus Dreyar. Together we make up Raijinshuu, but we all belong to the mage guild Fairy Tail."

"I see." You had heard of Fairy Tail before, but didn't know that much about it.

"Do you know how mage guilds work?"

"If you mean jobs and stuff, yeah."

Ever nods. "Well, we got a job to track down a minor slave-trade gang. Turns out you and three other girls were kidnapped - today, I suppose, since we saw you earlier today. At any rate, you're really lucky. If we hadn't caught them, you would be shipped off to some perverted saloon or something sooner or later."

"...Thanks. Um, about those other girls, I'm pretty sure I know them," you say.

"Oh?"

"We're all friends. We were going to have a mixer, but when I arrived with my best friend, our two other friends had been tied up and the kidnappers chased us. So if you don't mind, could you tell me where they are?"

Evergreen glances at Laxus. He nods.

She turns back to you. "Well, honestly, we were planning on erasing you four's memories so you wouldn't have to be affected or involved with this event. At any rate, we've already wiped your friends' memories and brought them back to their homes. If you want, we won't do it to you because we've already told you a bunch anyway and you don't seem like you'd tell. Well, it's your choice. Do you want to remember or not?"

"Yes!" you blurt out, and are surprised at your own words.

Ever looks surprised, too. "Alright, then." Then she giggled. "Maybe leader's love isn't unrequited.

_What?!_

You glance at Laxus, who looks just as stunned as you are.

Ever laughs. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Y/N."

Ever smiles. "Well, Y/N, the night's still young. It's only midnight. Wanna come see our guild?"

* * *

**END OF PART 2**


	12. Gajeel (2)

All your life, you have been a good girl. Well, sort of. You attend school, grades aren't _too_ bad, you dress normally, you don't swear that much, you respect your neighbours and you don't go out of control like some girls you may know.

But right now, you are challenging every norm of your childhood. You are sitting in a saloon, surrounded by dozens of swearing, cursing, totally drunk men of all ages. The place is dark because all the lights are shattered, and the place reeks of alcohol and rotting food. Your shorts are planted on a dirty stool, upon which you only barely sit as you try to avoid letting the rest of your legs touch it. The table at which you sit is cheap wood, supporting a cracked and dirty plate with grubby crumbs as well as a half-consumed bottle of booze. Across from you is another stool, upon which your partner was sitting on, but who is now replaced by a large, broken barrel with alcohol seeping out from every shattered slat. Rats scamper across the floorboards, tiny dark incisors brushing your toes, and every once in a while you hear someone swear in the name of all that is holy that they will find that blasted cockroach and kill it someday.

So where is your partner? Where is Mr. Gajeel, who you are now repaying out of the goodness of your heart?

He's dancing on the makeshift stage, strumming a makeshift guitar, with sunlight beaming over his head through the large punched-in-hole in the roof.

And all you can think is,

_Compared to all the dirtiness of this place, nothing is worse than his singing._

Congratulations. You have now matured into an adult who no longer cares about petty things like germs and drunkenness.


End file.
